1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to therapeutic methods of treating diseases in a human subject with a vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) antagonist such that side effects, such as an increase in blood pressure, are minimized. The patient population to be treated is a population in which it is desirable to minimize an increase in blood pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) has been recognized as a primary stimulus of angiogenesis in pathological conditions. Approaches to methods of blocking VEGF include soluble receptor constructs, antisense molecules, RNA aptamers, and antibodies. See, for example, PCT WO/0075319, for a description of VEGF-receptor based trap antagonists.
Hypertension has been reported at increased frequency and severity in subjects receiving the anti-VEGF humanized monoclonal antibody, bevacizumab (Hurwitz, et al, (2004) N. Engl. J. Med. 350:2335-42).